Captor
by I'maDreamerAtHeart
Summary: Steve's sister Mary has a daughter, but when the father disappears when the child is just five years old, a new man comes into Mary's life. Can she learn to live with it, or will her new lover jeopardise the safety of her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Captor**

**The disclaimer is, unfortunately, that I do not own Hawaii Five-0.**

Prologue

Steve scans the busy diner for any sign of his sister. She told him to meet him here.

Minutes pass. Nothing. Steve fingers the phone in his pocket. Where is she?

Finally, she steps through the door. He gets up to meet her.

'Hey, you ok?' She nods before lowering herself into a chair opposite Steve. Then, silence.

'Mary?' She ducks her head.

'Why did you want me to come?' He sighs. 'Look, you know you can talk to me-' He stops as the unmistakable sound of sobbing reaches his ears.

'Mary, look at me.'

She pushes the curtain of sandy blonde hair out of her face before meeting his gaze.

'Hey, it's gonna be okay. You just need to talk to me.'

Mary's voice catches in her throat.

'Steve-' she chokes on her own tears. 'Steve… Adam's left me.' She puts her head on the table, her whole body shaking. He puts his strong arms around her frail body. She rests a tear-stained cheek on his shoulder.

'It's ok, hey, it's gonna be ok. You're going to be ok.'

She looks up, and it hits him. Hard.

The worry lines etched across her forehead. The huge bags under her eyes. He splutters suddenly.

'Mary, what's happened? Why are you so stressed?' He sighs. 'C'mon, Mary. I need you to tell me.'

She looks at the floor. 'I met… Someone new. Dominic, Dominic Hardwood. I didn't want to tell you, in case it didn't work out.'

Steve puts his hand gently on top of his sister's. 'Mary, you should've mentioned it…'

She shakes her head. 'I was going to, after he moved in, but then he started… 'Her eyes well up once more.

'He started… getting angry. Like, really angry. He screams, even…'

Dark thoughts enter Steve's mind. He becomes firmer. 'Even what, Mary?'

She lowers her voice to a whisper. 'He- Steve, sometimes he gets so angry, he…' She balls her fist. Steve looks down. Looks away.

She doesn't need to finish her sentence.

Soon after Mary's confession, Dominic Hardwood was sentenced to eight years in prison. He was found guilty of domestic abuse, and later discovered to be an ex-convict.

His step-daughter moved away from their home in Los Angeles and sent to live with her uncle, Steve McGarrett, in Hawaii, after Mary admitted to not being able to cope with being a single mother.

But nearly nine years on, Dominic has done his time. Today is the day he comes out of prison. He wants his daughter back. He has rights.

She is too afraid to meet him again.

Today is the day that she fights to stay in Hawaii.

Chapter 1

Tessa

Sunlight streams in through the huge windows of the holding room. My hands are shaking as I glance at my speech, trying to remember every word.

Steve is sat next to me, arms crossed over a broad chest. He turns. Brings his eyes level with mine. I drop my head.

'I don't know if I can do this.' I mutter, not daring to say it to his face. 'If I have to go back... To where I was before, I...'

'Hey,' he says softly. You're gonna be ok, buddy. You can get through it.'

I force a smile. 'I guess.'

The piercing eyes of the jury bore through me as we enter the court room. Trembling, I walk to my seat.

'All rise for the judge,'

I get nervously to my feet once again. The judge sits down, before nodding my way. I clear my throat and begin.

'I… I want to start by saying that whatever happens today, won't change me. A lot have things have happened in the last few years. I've been to a lot of different places, had to make a lot of decisions. But I realised something. I realised that I belong here.

'I know that I wasn't born here. But even when I started to realise that things were going downhill, I knew that someone would be there for me. I may not have the safest, most normal life here in Hawaii, but it beats being back home.

'Sure, living with a cop can be tough. But I've been here for nearly a decade. The things I had to go through when I was living with my step-dad are things that I still don't understand. Dominic might be my father, but I can't go back to living with him. And if I can't live with Dominic, and I can't live with my mother, that only leaves me with one choice. To stay here. And I don't understand why anyone would want me to live with someone who's had to go through eight years in jail to realise that what he did was wrong.'

I catch Steve's eye. He smiles. I stop speaking for a moment, just a second. Long enough for the thoughts to come back.

In my mind's eye I can see Mum, sitting at the table, head in hands. I can hear shouting. A man stands next to her, shuddering with anger. How can she live with him, when he's like this? He isn't my Dad, not when he's angry. He's… He's just him. One person. A person that can do a hell of a lot of damage.

He storms over to me, starts to talk. His voice gets louder. So much louder. He grabs me by my shoulders. Shakes me. Hard. His dirty fingernails leave marks on my skin. Tears slide down my red cheeks.

Is this what I might have to face again?

Before I know it I am running. Out of the court room, past the lines of people in the holding room. Out of the doors, into the cool afternoon air.

I slide down the wall, deep sobs choking me. I couldn't. I couldn't face it again. I have to stay.

I close my eyes, anger and sadness engulfing me. I feel hands pulling me to my feet. The slam of a car door. The shooting pain of a needle puncturing my skin.

The squealing of rubber against tarmac. I am jolted forward. The echo of a gunshot.

Then, nothing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I wake up groggy and disorientated. Every muscle in my body feels like lead as I fight the fear that's taken over.

Ignoring the creeping panic, I try to survey my surroundings. Everything is swathed in darkness, except for a ray of light that is seeping in through crack just metres in front of me. The humming of an engine. I must be in the back of a truck. But who is the driver?

I struggle to my feet only to be lurched backwards. My spine hits a wall of thick wire. I turn. As my eyes adjust to the darkness I make out a layer of black mesh covering the wire panel. Gingerly placing a hand on the panel, I dig my fingernails into the thin netting, eventually pulling it apart.

I bend down further, ignoring the shooting pain in both my arms and my head. Taking a deep breath, I look through the gap.

The sight sends me crashing to the floor once again. My breaths come out shallow and fast. A feeling of dizziness invades me.

My step father.

My captor.

Fighting to push the thought of him from my mind, I brace myself and look again.

One huge hand rests on the steering wheel. The other is clutching something. A rifle.

I turn away and close my eyes. This man, this… monster. He could kill me.

But why would he want to? Why go to all this effort of shipping me off somewhere if he could just put a bullet through my head? No. I've still got time to work out a way to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hawaii Five-0.**

**Chapter 2**

**Steve**

I lower my gun and drop my head to my chest. What the hell was all that about?

I pull my phone out of my pocket. Forget the court case. This is personal.

'Danny Williams.'

'Hey Danno.'

'Hi partner. How was the court case?'

I clear my throat. 'Uh, yeah. Not so great.'

I can hear the concern in his voice. 'You ok?'

'Tessa just got kidnapped.'

'Hm. Wow. Not your lucky day, then.'

'Look, I'll meet you down at headquarters?'

'Sure. Hang in there, partner.'

I look down. 'Yeah.'

Two hours later and we've got nothing. No number plate, no matches, no I.D.

I put my head in my hands. Why do people have to make this job so difficult?

The office door opens. Danno walks in. Clears his throat. 'You ok there?'

I grunt. 'Got anything?'

He shakes his head. 'Kono ran the CCTV footage outside the court room, but we didn't get any hits. The guy was wearing a mask.'

'Understandable,' I say with a sigh.

I turn Kono and Chin enter. 'Hope you've got some good news?'

Chin shakes his head. 'Sorry, brah. Since you didn't catch the license plate of the van before it left, we haven't been able to get a possible location. Although, the camera footage outside the court room did pull up a few tattoos on the guy's arms. We checked them out with some identity tags, and it turns out that only a handful of people have matching ones.'

'Prison tattoos?' I ask, hoping that we might be on to something.

Chin nods. 'So, we tried to match it with an I.D on the system, and look who we found.' He taps on the smart board and a picture comes up on the screen.

'Tessa's step father- Dominic.'

'Exactly.'

I'm happy that we've got our kidnapper, but we still need to trace the van and find Tessa.

'Ok.' I think aloud. 'It makes sense that Dominic would kidnap Tessa. He knew he wouldn't win the trial so he decided to take the easier option. All we need to do now is find his location.'

'He must have planned the kidnapping,' Danny says. 'He made sure we couldn't identify him or trace his car.'

'Seems pretty hard for a guy to plan something like that if it was only a few days after he came out of prison.' Kono adds.

'Right.' I reply. 'But what if it wasn't him.'

'What do you mean?' she asks.

'Steve's right. Dominic could have done a deal with someone he knew- maybe from prison- to loan him an unregistered vehicle to do the job with.' Chin says.

'I'm thinking that if it is someone he knew, Mary would know something about it too.' I grab my phone and type in her number. 'Kono, Danny, see if you can get any calls or card numbers from Dominic's account. Chin, call HPD and see if they've got anything else from the CCTV footage.'

**So... That was Chapter 2! What do you think? I am Always open to reviews, so please tell me what thou think! Chapter 3 should be up in a few days...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey peoples! So I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while- blame school. (Obviously.) Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who has given me a review, it means a lot! Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Oh, and the disclaimer is that I own all of them, I smuggled them into my shed. They're living off Steve's navy rations. Nah, I joke, I joke. It would be awesome though... **_

_**Now, on with the story:**_

Chapter 3

Tessa

I force all the strength I can muster and launch myself at the back door of the van. The thick plastic trembles but doesn't give way. The engine is whirring too loudly for anything else to be heard. Finding my way to the back of the van, I launch myself at the doors once again. Nothing.

Desperate, I try a different tactic. I run a bloodied hand down the crack where the doors meet. Halfway down I make out the shape of a small clip, which must be preventing the doors from opening. A spark of hope ignites inside me. I find another three clips above each other. If I can push these out the way, both doors will open.

I kneel down on the hard floor of the van. I grasp the first clip and push as hard as I can, again and again. Finally it slides aside. I try the next clip. It takes a few more tries but eventually it gives way, too. I stretch the cramped feeling out of my fingers before wrapping them around the final clip and pushing as hard as I can. Nothing happens. I curse under my breath and glance behind me, praying that my captor hasn't guessed what I'm doing. I let out a breath of relief as I see that he's still fully focused on the road.

Having calmed myself, I turn to face the doors of the van once more, laying down to take a close look. The shaft of light coming from between the doors allows me to have a better view. The last clip is wedged between a shard of plastic on the bottom of the van. After numerous tries, my fingers are cut and covered in blood. Nothing is going to move that clip.

I sit up and put my head in my hands, feeling utterly defeated. Tears sting my eyes. Something sticky is dripping down my cheek. Blood.

Upon further inspection, I find a small gash on my forehead, probably a result of being thrown around in the back of the van. I gingerly feel the other main parts of my body, hoping that I haven't acquired any major injuries. A long line of dark bruises run down my shoulder and upper arm where I tried to force my escape. A layer of dried blood covers the bruises. I curse under my breath. Why haven't I noticed this sooner? It seems that the adrenaline and fear rushing through me have numbed the pain.

I rip off my cardigan and wrap it around my bleeding arm, wincing as I apply so much pressure. As the pain worsens and blood soaks the cardigan, I can stop the tears from flowing feeling down my bruised cheeks.

_**So that was Chapter 3! I know, I know, it's really short, but the next part will hopefully be up soon. Thanks a bunch for reading though- and I'm sorry for nagging, but again it would be awesome if you could take the time to tell me what you think... **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! So I know I never have a set date for uploading, but this is already written up and edited so I'm being lazy, I guess, so I'll try to upload faster. But, only two chapters to go! Thanks so much to everyone who's read and everything! Anyone want a sequel? :-) Lemme know of you do, I'll try- anything for you guys :-) **

**Anyway, I understand I've been a little pushy with the whole 'review-follow-favourite-please' thing, so i'm just going to shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Still. don't own them. Never will. If I did, Grace would be in a lot more episodes, and so would Tessa :-). Now let me just go cry in the corner.**

Chapter 4

Steve

Mary's frantic tone unnerves me as I put the phone to my ear.

'I heard about Tessa. Is she okay? Have you found her yet?'

I sigh. 'Not yet, but we're trying. Where are you?'

'At home. I've got a day off. Why?'

'I need you to fill in me on a few things.'

'Alright… How about we Skype?'

'Okay. Call me in five?'

'Sure.'

I step into the Camaro and head back to my house. Thoughts flutter in my mind. Ever since Mary agreed that Tessa could come over to Hawaii, things have never been the same between us. She knows she's better off now, but I can't help feeling… awkward about it all.

I unlock the door and throw my keys down on the sofa, before opening my computer. I click a few buttons and soon my sister's face shows up on the screen.

'Hey. You had some questions?'

I clear my throat. 'Uh, yeah. We already know that it was Dominic who-'

'Dominic? Dominic Hardwood?'

'Uh… yeah.'

Mary looks away.

'I'm sorry Mary. But, we are going to find her. And that's where you come in.'

She sighs. 'Of course I'll help. She's my daughter. What do you want to know?'

'Did Dominic have any close friends, someone that he owed a favour to? They could have leant him a car that we can trace. If we can trace it, we'll find Tessa.'

Mary closes her eyes in thought. Then, after a second: 'There was one guy. He came round a few times, they met up, that sort of thing.'

'Great. Do you have a name? A description?'

'I think his name was Matt… I can't remember his surname. Cumberton, maybe? Tall, curly hair. I think he worked at the office with Dominic.'

I get out my phone and tap in some notes. 'Thanks. I'll check the records and see if we can find him. Anyone else?'

She shakes her head. 'That's all I can remember. Do you think it's him? Do you think you can find her?' She sounds painstakingly desperate.

'It's likely. Can you stay on the line while I call Kono?'

She nods. I pull up Kono's number and wait for her to pick up.

'Hey boss. What's up?'

'Can you put a Matt Cumberton through the system? He lives in L.A but hopefully you can get something from where he works- with Dominic.'

The line goes silent and I can her fingers tapping on the computer.

'Matt Cumberton… Got him. I'll see if we have anything under that name.'

I gesture for Mary to wait while Kono checks it out.

'We've got a hit. He called Dominic five times in the last three days. He also hired a van from a store in Waikiki but it isn't coming up on the store's records. '

'Damn. Do you know if this guy is here in Hawaii? If he is, we can track him down to see if he can tell us Tessa's location. '

'Hang on while I check… Ok, I've got the flight records. It looks like he flew in to Hawaii a week ago, but he's scheduled to leave this afternoon. We better stop him before his plane takes off.'

'Put him on the no-fly list, I'll run by and pick you up before we head to the airport. We can't let him leave the island.'

'Roger that.'

I wave goodbye to Mary and close my computer lid before stuffing my phone in my pocket and running out the door.

Within seconds I'm back in the Camaro, vest on, gun loaded.

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! So, again, deepest apologies for not posting in like, a billion light years. Exams are over, so I will be posting more often, although *brushes away a tear* we only have a few chapters to go! Also, a big shout out to Francis2 for all your kind reviews, it means a lot. And thanks everyone else who have reviewed, followed, etc. You're awesome!**

**Anyway, this is Chapter 5. Reviews are, of course, welcome. Enjoy!**

**Still don't own Hawaii Five 0. Still don't wanna get sued.**

Chapter 5

Steve

The busy atmosphere of the crowded airport sends adrenaline rushing through me. My eyes dart across the entrance, looking for any sign of Matt. Chin stands opposite me, crouching behind a post with his gun in his hand, while Danny and Kono are positioned on either side of the doors.

A steady stream of passengers enter making it harder to spot our suspect. After seconds of searching I see Danny's hand waver and point in the direction of a tall man in dark glasses. Kono puts her gun in its holster and begins to tail him while the rest of us watch his every move. As he approaches the reception desk the man pulls of his glasses and tilts his head in my direction. I reach for my gun and study his features, trying to match his appearance to the mental image in my head. Finally I piece the puzzle together- and realise we've got the wrong guy. With increasing panic I gesture wildly to Kono, silently mouthing: 'False alarm- he's the wrong guy, stand down!'

Thankfully she gets the message and casually strolls back to her spot by the door, before giving me a questioning look.

I shake my head. 'Too tall,' I mouth. 'Our suspect is a few inches smaller,' She nods and passes the information on. But five minutes later, our suspect still hasn't passed through the doors. I'm starting to worry. Thoughts tie themselves into knots in my mind. Have we missed him? We will be able to find Tessa?

Across the room Danny sense my angst. He smiles reassuringly, trying to calm my nerves. I turn my head and grin back. All of sudden he grabs his gun and jumps to his feet. I whip round and do the same, in time to see Matt walk straight through the door. I duck and hide behind a pillar, hoping he hasn't spotted us. Fingering the trigger on my handgun, I watch him as he walks up to the desk.

The suspect pulls a ticket from his pocket before pushing open the doors to the departure lounge. I get up and follow him through the doors, hiding my Five-0 badge to look as innocent as possible.

He weaves around crowds of people, clutching the ticket in his hand. I can tell he's anxious. Anger bubblesinside of me as I think of what Tessa might be going through right now. I clench my fists. I can't let this guy slip through my fingers.

I look down, hiding my face as he turns. I curse under my breath. I need to be more careful. My eyes tail Matt, and suddenly he picks up the pace. He must have noticed me. I look over my shoulder to spot Chin, Danny and Kono positioned behind me, ready to intercept if things get nasty.

Matt is running now, ignoring the shouts of the shop assistants as he knocks over stands and even customers in his haste to get away.

I shake my head and take off, doing my best to dodge the people in front of me.

'Five-0!' I yell. 'Freeze!'

Matt doesn't turn, doesn't even glance my way. People scatter to the sides as he barges through. I see an entrance up ahead, and I know that if he manages to get out of the airport, we've lost him. My arms and legs pump faster as I vault a shop stand and dive headfirst into Matt. We struggle on the ground before I finally manage to pin him down, just as the rest of the team come running over.

'See you caught up with him,' Danno observes.

'Yeah.'

'What do you want us to do with him, Boss?' Kono pipes up as she and Chin haul Matt to his feet.

I glare at him. 'Take him back to HQ and put him in a hole until he tells me what I want to know.'

The cousins nod but Danno keeps staring down at Matt.

'What?' I ask.

'You could' have just told me to book him.'

**So... That was the fifth chapter! Always open to your thoughts. The next few chapters should hopefully be up soon... Aloha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So, here is the penultimate chapter. I'm afraid we are nearing the end of our fabulous journey together. It really has been such fun. I hope you guys all enjoy this... Feel free to tell me what you think :)**

**Oh, and no, I don't own Hawaii Five 0. It's nice of you to think I did, though. ;-)**

Chapter 6

Steve

'Easy, easy, huh? You got, like, a death-wish, or something? Do you _want_ me to flip out and throw you out the window, because I am _this _close.' Danno holds his thumb and forefinger millimetres apart. 'This is my car; therefore I have the right to take the wheel. If you want to get yourself killed we have a selection of loaded weapons in the backseat that I wouldn't mind pointing at your head.'

I look over at him. 'What? No! I'm trying to get to Tessa. You got a problem with that?'

'She will, if you crash the car before we reach her!'

'I didn't swing by to pick you up just so you could-'

'Eyes on the road, buddy! Eyes on the road!' He shouts, gripping the handle above the passenger-side door. I smile as the hilly, sun drenched fields of Honolulu rush by.

A few minutes later, we still haven't caught sight of Dominic. I push down the accelerator, much to the disapproval of my partner- and weave through the crowd of traffic on the main road. Finally the van comes into view a few feet away. I lean forward and fix my eyes on the battered back doors of the vehicle, before turning to Danny. 'Hold tight.'

I put both hands on the steering wheel and swerve around the queue of cars in front of us. In the rear view mirror I see Chin and Kono do the same.

We're on to him.

I curse as the van speeds up and lengthens the gap in between us. Chin and Kono become level with the Camaro as Danny pulls on a bulletproof vest. Despite everything I turn and glance.

'What are you doing? I haven't even got my gun out.'

'Oh,' he gives me a look. 'But you will.'

Dominic heads down a side street and I turn and follow with gritted teeth. Danno aims his gun out the open window of the Camaro but misses the truck. We speed down the street, the wheels squealing against the hot tarmac, dust and gravel flying. I push my foot down even harder on the accelerator, bringing us almost neck and neck with Dominic's van.

'How long are we gonna keep up like this?' Danno shouts over the roar of the engine.

'He's going to have to turn around at some point.' I reply. I'm pretty sure this is a dead end street.'

'You're pretty sure? _Pretty sure? _If this guy keeps driving at this speed I guarantee that we will end up with the our heads through the wind screen.'

'I can take the chance.'

My head is forced back as I crank up the speed and power down the dusty road. Dominic has the same idea, veering in wild angles as he struggles to keep the van under control. Finally he gives in and tries to turn around and crash into us instead. I hear Danny groan as his beloved Camaro skids across the street to block his path. I brake wildly as he completely loses it and pulls over on the side of the road.

Without hesitation, Danno, Kono, Chin and I jump out, guns at the ready. My partner hands me a full magazine and I load it in to the back of my handgun. Anger takes over as I catch sight of the idiot who captured Tessa. I kick open the back doors of the van, just in time to see him vault over the wire partition and grab Tessa.

My heart jumps and a wave of nausea rushes up to my throat.

**Dun... Dun... Da! How will it end? Find out soon! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha! I could say the reason that I haven't got this chapter up for so long is because I've been busy... Or I could tell you the truth and say that I've been watching Julia Nunes' face on YouTube. Anywhoo, here is the final part. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited, reviewed and read, it has been awesome! Here it is:**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Tessa**_

In a flash Dominic has climbed over to meet me, the long barrel of his rifle pressed against my temple. I scream, trying to escape his steel grip. He digs his fingers into my shoulders and takes a swing at me.

Blood explodes from my forehead. Black dots dance in front of my eyes. Salty tears mix with the slow lines of crimson flowing down my cheeks and the sound of splitting plastic makes my head reel. I slump against the side of the van, still trapped in my captor's tight grip.

'Let her go, Dominic.'

I peel my eyelids open to see the entire Five-0 team pointing their guns at my stepfather. I let out a low whimper as he wraps his fingers around my arm and forces it between my shoulder blades.

'I said, let her go. Put the gun down you maniac.' Danno hisses. My fingertips are almost touching the back of my neck. The pain is unbearable. My breath catches in my throat as Steve disappear from view.

'It's alright, Tessa. Hang in there, we're gonna get you out of there, ok?' Chin's voice floats into my ears. I manage a weak response before I hear a roar of fury.

Steve throws himself at Dominic, knocking the gun out of his hand. There is a tangle of flailing limbs and angered shouts before everything goes silent.

'Steve?' I moan. 'What's happening?' My eyes feel heavy. Thoughts and sounds escape me, drifting past my crumpled body. Strong arms are wrapped around me. I am lifted up, into Steve's warm embrace. I tilt my head to look him in the eyes, rest a bruised shoulder on his. He strokes my hair, whispers to me gently.

'It's ok. You're safe now. Don't cry. Everything is going to be alright.'

The last thing I hear is a breathless: 'Book 'em, Danno' Before I fall into the foggy realms of unconsciousness.

**Thanks again everyone! Check out my new story Unlucky for Some if you wanna, I guess, but for now... Aloha, Malama Pono.**


End file.
